A nonwoven fabric is widely used in life materials and industrial materials, and various kinds of nonwoven fabrics are known. In absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, nonwoven fabrics are widely used as a constituent member thereof, and optimal nonwoven fabrics according to the usage are variously examined. For example, a sheet member disposed on an outer side of an absorbent article (an exterior sheet) is a member which a user often touches by hand and strongly contacts to a wearer's underwear or clothing, and hence, it is preferred that it has sufficient strength and good hand feeling. Even in other applications, nonwoven fabrics have many opportunities to be touched by hand, and it is preferably provided with such characteristics. As a method for increasing the strength of nonwoven fabrics, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable diaper provided with a sheet member made of a nonwoven fabric of which an outer surface is embossed, and describes that the emboss of the nonwoven fabric increases interfiber strength and suppresses fuzzing.